Guide and guidelines
Everything written on this wiki is protected by copyright. Anyone profiting from this work without the authors permission will suffer legal consequences. Do not distribute. Let´s start off with breaking down our rules into this detailed description on how and what to be here. 1. Where do I start? 2. Races 1. First of welcome here, you arrived from the subway to station 9 in the New City Of Testapolis and Im sure you are wondering where you start? Well first off you exited the train and probably pressed this guide since you are reading this, you are heading in the right direction. Now in front of you there is a big bunch of signs on the main board. here is where you can find. Donation box. This is where you donate to the sim and it´s progression, all linden donated are either used to the rent, or actual items needed/wanted. Group inviter. Press this to receive a invite to the maingroup. City Of Testapolis - Used for 911 calls and other sim info. New Testapolis OOC - Used for anything else, up to you what you wanna chat about! New Testapolis Citizen Application. This will take you to the forum where you can sign up and apply for a character, to complex? Press the mailbox standing on the ground to receive a notecard with the character application form, now either click the box to be able to return the notecard OR send it to: Millie Jarvinen Severus Landfall Buffy Aura This is a direct application and if its accepted you will get a invite to the citizen group, and criminal group if you applied for that. If your application is denied we will leave you a response and tell you why we declined it. New Testapolis Q&A. This will answer most of your questions. New Testapolian history - back story and the backbone to the sims appearance, functions and general information that will give you a lot of advantage knowing beforehand. "Twitter" - Yes press this sign to follow us there, we will do continuous updates here about plans, what we are doing, whats new, etc etc. New testapolis rules. Yes read this, read it and follow it, because we follow it all the way and so should you. To your left you have the group boards clicking any of these will take you to the corresponding site of each group. Public eye and police applications are done In Character (IC) this means you have to visit either headquarter if you want to join. Criminals and civilians are the only groups who are direct application. Now if you decide to roleplay here you can start by pressing the sign for the main group, it will give you a title saying "Testapolis visitor" means you are not part from here but you can start role playing, while waiting to be approved if you applied or maybe you just want to test out how it feels to role play here. Explore OOC? Sure thing go ahead, we have fly enabled for just such an occasion, but do know that you are not considered to actually exist when you explore, meaning if you disturb role playing in here while exploring we will warn you and if you continuously disturb you will earn yourself a warm, comfy ban. And there is NO NEED to wear any specific title. everyone here knows if you are not wearing "visitor, citizen, criminal or such like you are not considered valid for roleplay and thus anything you say will be voided, and there is no need to wear a observer tag or anything here. Just act accordingly and behave! If you decide you want to become a part you start as a citizen, or criminal, up to you really, where you go from there is up to you, criminals has a lot to do same goes for civilians, find out in character what you can do, there is A LOT of choices that can be made. 2. First of all its fairly simple. You choose between being human, or robot, or a cyborg, *Human - Yes you are a human, if you wonder how they work take a look at yourself. you who control your avatar is human, bang there is your answer Pros: -Be able to determine whats wrong and and right from your own point of view -Fully functional body, let´s face it, nothing beats the real deal of being able to feel stuff with let´s say your fingertip. -NO limitations on where you might work or apply for a job, Cons: You are fragile, skin is easy to break and takes a long time to heal *Robots/androids - You are a robot, NOTE there is no UNSHACKLED AI here, yet, because we do not want a new skynet and having robots having feelings they are programed to do as they are told, but can be reprogrammed to break the law as well. Pros: -You have half heal time if no one is online to repair you. besides that you can get repaired pretty much instantly. -You are more or less always trusted because you do follow your certain set of commands given -Durable body, DO note that just because you are robot it does not mean you cannot be beat down, all Androids/Robots are created in lightweight metal. meaning if someone stomps you in the chest you have serious issues and may shut down. -You do not "bleed" sure you might get a oil leak or any other fluid that may leak out, but you do not bleed blood. Cons: -Following certain rules, robots are meant to serve, this opens up a whole new roleplaying perspective and you can reprogram yourself. do know that you are not a freethinking AI that feels feelings, you can think for yourself whats good and whats bad, but this may change depending on how you are programmed. NOTE rogue robots are considered a threat *Cyborgs "Do know you are still human, you are not a machine, you are a human with augmentations meaning prosthetics that work just like the real deal does, but its hard to replicate what you could feel with your finger top. sensors ensure you do not crush things when grabbing them etc Cyborgs is just a definition of you being a human with cybernetics They are called cyborgs due to them loosing human parts, this is just a brand just like you would brand people in wheelchairs in real life a cripple. its still a human, but disabled in a way. so do not mistake this to be a entirely different race, human heal time apply on flesh wounds while robot rules apply for cybernetics Pros: -Augmentations "VERY IMPORTANT TO READ THIS BEFORE APPLYING FOR CYBORG!" Augmentations is state of the art technology that replaces lost limbs or other parts of the body some do it because they want a new arm, some do it out of fashion but what you do need to know is that -They do not give you abnormal strength,infact it matches the strength you had before and if its unknown the doctors matches it to the left arm, this can of course be tuned after, -they do not make you react faster -They wear you down, the more you have,. the heavier you become, thats how simple it is. augmentations are mostly made out of light weight metal but they are heavier than the ordinary arm would be, of you train up to adapt to the weight of it. Parts -Hands. Hands give you precise movement just as a real hand would, but you cannot feel like you can with your real fingers, this is the downside of them, but they replace most functions with a hand, meaning you can flip someone of just as fast as you could with a real hand. -Arms. Arms does not increase your strength, they match your current one or slightly above or under depending on if your right handed or left handed. the arms alone do not tire like a normal arm would, but the rest of the body still does,however a metal fist in the face does hurt like a son of a bitch -Eyes, Eyes does not give you super vision, they can be rigged to record what you see, they do give interface options and so on, but they are mainly made for replacing lost eye sight, to get these as a fashion thing is a painful procedure. and no you cannot rig it to shoot laser. -Legs. Basically the same as arms. same rules apply here when it comes to strength,. no you cannot kick down a brick wall with your cybernetic legs, if you punch or kick a wall repeatedly do expect to do some maintenance on your gear after because it will take damage from it. -Lung filtration system This one gives you complete immunity to airborne toxins, this is good if you decide to venture a lot in the sewers due to the toxins down there it might be a good idea, do note that it does remove 1/4 of your lung capacity thus limiting your exhaustion levels, see it as training when you are really tired or sick.